


heated chair, cold nose

by ghostwit



Series: extremities [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amazon Lily (One Piece), Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dissociation, Fluff, Gen, I planned it to be one at least., It's not really one anymore lawl., Oh gah. All the tags huh., Platonic intimacy baby!, Post-Marineford, Sharing a Bed, That last one wasn't even on purpose.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: He leans back in his quarters, gloves discarded but forearms still warm where they’d soaked--to the elbows--in blood. He’s humming absently, lids fluttering in rhythm with the slow rise and fall of his chest, shoulder blades pressed deep into the plush of an armchair from which his arms dangle, limp.
Series: extremities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615180
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	heated chair, cold nose

_ This is what they must mean by pleasures of flesh.  _ The corner of Law’s lip gives an indulgent twitch as he runs a gloved finger along the seam of the young captain’s wound, still warm to the touch, even with every muscle gone frozen from trauma. He snaps the latex tight to his skin, and someone presses a scalpel into his hand--he feels the scored surface and presses it into yellow rubber until it leaves indents over the spongy surface.

He leans back in his quarters, gloves discarded but forearms still warm where they’d soaked--to the elbows--in blood. He’s humming absently, lids fluttering in rhythm with the slow rise and fall of his chest, shoulder blades pressed deep into the plush of an armchair from which his arms dangle, limp. A smile graces his lips, hardly there, and he barely registers the sound of the door opening (a soft gasp, and then closing again). The breath whistles through his nose in rhythm with his humming, and at some point he's got a mug of something warm and sweet pressed into his hand. Shachi sits happily at his feet, head resting against his captain's knee and legs crossed like a child awaiting a story, while Penguin sets his tray on Law's desk, easing into his space comfortably, knocking a coin onto the floor as he does so. (Shachi retrieves it with a quick lean, tossing it up into Penguin's waiting palm, catching it and laying it flat with a grin.) Bepo bumbles into the room, yelps a "Sorry!" as he manages to close the door on his heel. Law doesn't lift his eyelids, and his smile makes Penguin stagger a little on his feet as he moves to sit on the floor next to Shachi, Bepo opting to sit on his captain's bed, which creaks sharply under him.

"What are you…" Law mutters sleepily, cut off by the aided lift of the mug to his lips by Penguin's elbow pressing against his. Coffee, two spoonfuls of sugar and some heavy cream, a bit of rum. He laughs into the cup, soft and pleased, which makes his crewmates scrunch their faces up, Penguin falling back and fisting the fabric of his boiler suit with a hand on his chest when Law wraps slender fingers around the mug. 

Shachi’s fumbling in his pockets for a deck of cards, but manages to give his captain an affectionate nuzzle, auburn hair scratching quietly against rough denim. “Good work today,” he chirps, and Law flashes some teeth in a proud grin on reflex, which he hides in the rim of his mug, drowns the compliment in the sharp taste of alcohol so the warmth spreading in his chest gets muddied with bitterness. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” he says, speaking right into his drink, a heel digging weakly into Shachi’s thigh as reprimand, which makes everyone laugh. Penguin pats Law’s calf consolingly, which makes him roll his head onto his shoulder, jostle the cup in his hands a little. 

“Don’t worry about it, captain,” He lays a couple cards on the floor between him and Shachi, the burn pile nearly edging under Law’s toes. He makes a little noise of protest and swallows a mouthful. 

Bepo rolls off the bed with a loud  _ thud _ , Penguin snickering as he moves to occupy the pocket of warmth he’d left. Law’s eyes snap open, heart loud in his ears, exhaustion turned from a gentle current washing comfortingly over him to the more familiar red-rimmed and aching strain. The room is lowlit, cards set in their flimsy box on his desk and tray full of mugs lined with rings of crusted light brown at their bottom, bar one which is halfway full. His elbows pull in from the arms of the chair and he rises quickly, self-conscious, which make a yawning Shachi and a confused Bepo turn to eye him. Bepo sighs, heavy, and reaches out with a soft paw to flutter the spots on his jeans, pouting up at him. 

Law finds himself, awake, painfully so, pressed nostalgically between his crewmates. He dangles a leg off the bed, slid under Shachi’s thigh so he can run his heel soothingly against Bepo’s side, tickle along his foot with the soft fur there. He smiles a little, lets himself enjoy the happy little squeeze of his heart for a second until Penguin makes a grotesque sniffle in his sleep, hat brushing against Law’s cheekbone. The corner of his lip draws up in a grimace, and he contemplates waking the two again, until he realizes the light filtering through the porthole, a rare occurrence made even more so by the  _ Tang _ ’s status as a… submarine. He snickers, glad to have survived the night. 

He regrets digging his elbow into Penguin’s stomach hard enough to make him gasp and sputter just a bit when Bepo rolls over to frown at him. Just a bit.

“Let’s check on our patient,” he smiles, almost-giddy at the thought. 

Shachi reaches up blindly and flops his captain’s fringe into his eyes with a rake of his nails against his scalp and grunts tiredly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something about Law getting happy-sleepy after a good operation because he's a creepy little fuck, I dunno. Wish we had a little more canon content of these guys, but the light novel absolutely destroyed me. They're so good. I'm not too happy with this piece but like. I Do Be Writing Doe. It's f.
> 
> Please leave a comment or something if you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
